


bloodlines

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e05 Bloodlines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Episode: s05e05 Bloodlines, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: When Keith finds himself unnerved by a fellow Blade's confession, he seeks comfort in his old friend.





	bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> although im hesitant to post this, i sorta feel i should considering recent events in fandom discourse. i wanted to put out something positive into the fandom while everything seems just so negative
> 
> not beta-read. contains spoilers for season five

By the time keith returned to the barracks the Blades called home, his mind had yet to clear.

If his comrades sensed something was amiss, they didn't say. No one bothered Keith during his return to his room. No one sought him out for the rest of the night, even when evening meal came and went and Keith remained in his room.

There was far too much to think about. Yet, his mind couldn't focus on any singular aspect of it.

The description of the mission given to him by Kolivan replayed in his mind, alongside the battle with Galran troops. 

Overtop that, was Krolia’s voice, “ _ I left you once, I won't leave you again.” _

_ “That blade belonged to me… before I gave it to your father.” _

Keith grimaced. He shook his head in a lame and futile attempt to clear it.

It hadn't worked, but he still took a moment to change into his casual wear. The Blades’ uniform was great for missions, allowing for a great range of movement, but was stifling.

In the emptiness of the room, he could see that woman’s tender gaze as she looked upon him. “ _ I won't leave you again.” _

Keith wanted to cry. The tears welled up in his eyes even as he fought to keep them at bay. He didn't want to cry, he didn't need to.

Whoever this person was, his mother or not, Keith didn't know her.

And still, he wanted to.

He had so many questions. When was she at Earth? How long did she stay and did she ever come back? Did she wonder how he was growing up? 

Did she ever miss him?

Keith dropped his weight onto his sleeping mat and fumbled with the pockets of his suit to find his communicator.

It was technically Allura's technology, taken in secret from her castleship. Shiro had given it to him for emergencies the last time they met on that ship, just in case he should ever find himself in need of Voltron.

In that moment, he felt in need of  _ Shiro _ .

Shiro always knew exactly the right thing to say to make him feel better. And in the off-occasions where he couldn't, just knowing Shiro was there and listening, and caring, was more than enough to lift his spirits.

He fumbled with the communicator, shuffling it awkwardly between his hands. Would Shiro even pick up? It wasn’t like they were in the Garrison anymore; they were both stretched thin, doing what they could for the cause. 

What were the others doing right now, Keith wondered, holding the communicator gingerly in his hands. Was Voltron on a mission? Perhaps Shiro wouldn’t be able to respond if he did try calling.

Keith frowned. The thought of reaching out to Shiro to only get dead air made his stomach twist. 

He tried to recall if he heard anything say anything about Voltron since he returned to the base, but nothing came to mind. Kolivan didn’t say anything about any appearances of Voltron or the Lions in the last few hours, just gave his shoulder a firm squeeze as Keith passed him on his way to the showers. There was no chatter of sightings amongst the other Blades he ran into either. 

No signs of Voltron. That must mean Shiro might respond.

Keith held up the communicator. He pressed the button, opened his mouth, but then released the button before he said anything.

He tried again. 

And one more time, but he only got the same outcome. 

He groaned, dropping the device into his lap. 

“Pathetic, pathetic,” he grumbled. He dug his fingertips into his scalp, scrubbing and tugging on his hair in frustration. 

“....Keith?” Shiro’s voice called, clear as day. “Keith, was that you? Are you safe?”

Keith scrambled for the communicator. “Its me,” he said. “I'm fine. At least….”

“...’At least’? Did something happen?” It was clear to Keith that Shiro was doing his best to keep his voice level. The knowledge that, even after all their time apart, Shiro was still so easily concerned about him made Keith smile a little.

“Keith? Do you need me to come ---”

“No, I'm fine. It's just…. Something happened today. And… I…”

“...Keith?”

Keith choked on a sob. When had he started crying? 

“I… I found my mom.”

It was quiet for a long moment. Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, embarrassed about the emotion that was overwhelming him.

“Oh, Keith….”

“She's a Blade too,” Keith said, before Shiro could continue. He explained it all to Shiro; how they met, what she said. Everything he could without compromising anything over a possibly unsecured frequency.

Keith had been right -- talking it over with Shiro made him feel better, more at ease with the situation he found himself in. Even though Shiro wasn't doing much of the talking, just knowing he was on the other line was enough.

By the time they ended their call, Keith was no longer restless. 

Maybe he didn't know what he was going to do yet about the situation he found himself in with Krolia. 

And maybe the thought of finally having a mom after all these years of wondering was still overwhelming, and besides --- what kind of relationship could they honestly hope to foster in the middle of a war? The time to be the kind of mother-and-son pair he had longed to be when he was a child had passed. 

But as Keith laid down, with his communicator beside his chest, thoughts of the day’s events no longer plagued him. He was able to fall into a sleep, heart at ease, warmed by the comfort of Shiro’s support.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
